wulverheimfandomcom-20200213-history
Factions
Players will have the choice of joining guilds in Wulverheim. Joining guilds will give players an advantage allowing them access to better items for sale at cheaper prices, extra quests, achievable ranks, crafting stations all in the one area, epic shops to eventually unlock and great rewards for completing all guild quests. What guild a character can join will depending heavily on what class and sometimes alignment their character is. You may only join one guild per character. Please note that the Guilds are currently Work In Progress. They are available, but the main quests will appear to be unavailable. Not all of the areas where the quests take place will be built. I will release each main quest area in turn as and when I have time to make them. Guilds: 'Knights of Wulverberg' Alignment restrictions: Lawful good only. Accepted Classes: Paladin, Cleric, Divine Champion, Favoured Soul. Based: Wulverberg Outskirts Guild Ranks: Reeve, Baronet/Baronetess, Baron/Baroness, Viscount/Viscountess, Count/Countess, Margrave/Margravine, Duke/Duchess, And Grand Duke/Grand Duchess. About: As all mortals do, King Steinolf the Brave grew older and passed away in 1358DR. His son and heir Steinolf II, in memory of his father and his own dedicated worship of Torm, established an elite army of Knights. Only the most honest, loyal and chivalrous of Paladins, Favoured Souls and Clerics are accepted into the order. They are known as the Knights of Wulverberg and their priory is based in the south-eastern outskirts of Wulverberg. The Priory is commanded by Sir Magnus, a man who outranks the Dukes and Duchesses of the land as a Regent yet his pure heart is married to the dedication of life service and protection of Wulverheim against evil rather than sitting on a thrown and administering land. The Knights are the elite guardians of Wulverheim and it is their duty to fight bravely whenever Wulverheimic Sovereignty requires their help. 'Hellwielder Coven' Accepted Classes: Warlock Based: A hidden sanctuary within the Wulverberg sewers. Guild Ranks: Eldritch Apprentice, Eldritch Journeyman, Eldritch Invocator, Eldritch Proficient, Eldritch Expert, Eldritch Adept, Eldritch Hellraiser and Eldritch Master About: Warlocks have an overall poor reputation as a result of their dealings with otherworldly and often malevolent outsiders. In Wulverheim Warlocks have been particularly outlawed ever since the horrific event in history known as the Black Arts Path. They are a secret organisation for Warlocks to meet and practice their powers. It is a sanctuary away from laws that condemn the nature of the way they acquire their power. A very powerful young Warlock named Grim formed the Hellwielder Coven as a sanctuary for Warlocks in 1340DR. Unlike other covens such as the Infernal Warlock Coven, the Hellwielders mean no specific harm to Wulverheim and its people, unless they are placed under threat. Any dark intentions and grudges held by individual members are their own and are not influenced in any way by Grim or the majority of his followers. Grim offers only sanctuary, support and his protection to all Warlocks from society and in return he demands only your undying loyalty. 'The Arcane Mages Guild' Accepted Classes: Bard, Sorcerer, Wizard. Based: Liascelyn Guild Ranks: Apprentice, Journeyman, Evoker, Master Evoker, Conjurer, Master Conjurer, Magician, Master Magician About: The Arcane Mages Guild is a professional organization, located in Liascelyn that is dedicated to the study and application of the Arcane Arts. Its charter from the King specifies that the guild must provide magic services to the general public. Anyone can purchase magical items and a selection of standard spells from any of the guilds Wizard Tower shops stationed in each Town. However, joining the Guild at the main Guildhall based in Liascelyn will benefit arcane mages greatly. All arcane spells, superior magical items, training, and services are available and cheaper for members, and the Guildmagister may be able to provide members with work. The Arcane Mages Guild is led by an Arch-Mage, and guided by the Council of Mages, made up of five archmagisters (including the Arch-Mage). The Arch-Mage and the Council of Mages are headquartered on the top floor of the guilds main guildhall in Liascelyn. The Council decides important Guild policies, such as its policy on the use of Necromancy and also administers recruitment, sale of spells and magical equipment in each local Wizard Tower, and the enforcement of Guild law. Wizard Tower shops exist in all towns in Wulverheim, each of which is run by a local Guild tradesman. The Arcane Mages Guild was founded by Cylan Uthinti in the year 1314DR as a way of centralizing magic and bringing all of the schools together in one place. Still to this day Cylan Uthinti is the Arch Mage and heroic survivor of the terrible event known as The Black Arts path. The Council of Mages - More about the Arcane Mages Guild The Arch-Mage of the guild is Cylan Uthinti. He always was the Arch-Mage ever since he founded the Guild in 1314DR. Many mages prospered and honed their skills at the Arcane Mages Guild and all schools of magic were welcome… even some of the poorer choices, such as necromancy and Eldritch powers. Many disputed these teachings and practices saying that it leads to a path of darkness, but the Guild's policy was not to discriminate and cast assumptions to those fascinated by the Black Arts. A time for change came with the event in history known as The Black Arts Path. There were two mages, a necromancer named Ozur Deathcaller, and a Warlock named Vandrad. They eventually attempted to mutiny the Arcane Mages Guild using the dark arts they had practiced for so long. Many good mages and even civilians of Liascelyn suffered and died in this dreadful battle. Cylan and all of his loyal guild members defended themselves cunningly and defeated both Ozur and Vandrad. Much to the displeasure of the citizens of Liascelyn Ozur and Vandrad's corpses were sealed into the towns Mausoleum. Later their corpses vanished and it was assumed that they were robbed, carried and disposed of far from the town by angry citizens, though no one ever owned up to this. Following this sad event, a Council of Mages was established to guide and police the teachings of magic. Necromancy was banned and practiced Warlocks and Necromancers were outlawed. Cylan Uthinti survived The Black Arts Path and continued as Arch-Mage though 4 more Mages were recruited to form the new Council of Mages. The Council decides important Guild policies, such as its policy on the use of Necromancy, accursed Warlocks and their dark Eldritch powers and dealings with otherworldly Outsiders and also administering recruitment, sale of spells and magical equipment in each local Wizard Tower, and the enforcement of Guild law. 'The Vogbeloth Cult' Alignment: Any evil Accepted Classes: Any Based: Darkwright Village Guild Ranks: Thrall, Deviant, Minion, Murderer, Silencer, Slayer, Eliminator, and Bloodbather. About Vogbeloth: ''' Vogbeloth is a Demon Lord, the Prince of Plots, who rules over deceit, conspiracy, secret plots of murder, assassination, treason, and unlawful overthrow of authority. Vogbeloth also loves cruelty and competition. Not much is known about his true appearance since his transformation from an Elf, though it is rumoured that he was always covered from head to toe in full plate armour. His face was always masked behind a helmet of ram's horns. Vogbeloth is his demon name; before he was a demon he was a mortal Elven man who went by the name Velareik. He was last known to sit upon the throne of Liascelyn, the capital town of Wulverheim, waging a huge war until 1310DR. It was rumoured that he began his political career as a deputy Chancellor for King Leg'san. He progressed to Chancellor after the former one allegedly committed suicide leaving Velareik next in line to take his place. At the turn of a new century (1300DR) the other provinces had a discussion to form an imperial revolution under one ruler. Leg'san being the king of the most largest and successful province ‘Wulverheim' was winning the hearts of the people to become the country's first Emperor. Before the decision was made Velareik summoned a great Demon to wipe out Leg'san and his entire family ending their line and rule all together. After this, Velareik crowned himself king of Wulverheim where by he ruled the province bringing cruelty and torment to the citizens. The strongest were brainwashed and conscripted into Velareik's army. Other citizens were forced to live in poverty as higher tax had to be paid. Many were forced in to thievery to survive, then caught and made to fight to the death in bloody tournaments. Citizens did as Velareik demanded, as they were all very afraid of him. This was not only because he had every soldier at his command but because he also summoned and commanded Devils and Demons with a mysterious staff, that he never let out of his sight. Wulverheim at the time was the most highly populated Province of Valheimia. It consisted of eight highly populated towns, where as most other provinces had only six or less. Velareik decided to exploit this by declaring war on the other two neighbouring provinces; Skelm, which was south west of Wulverheim and Trondland west of Wulverheim. The War raged for seven long years, as thousands of soldiers and civilians lives were lost to pointless battle and bloodshed, all for Velareik's appetite for conquest. The boarders of Wulverheim did grow as its neighbours were gradually losing towns to Velareik's rule. Lucky for the other provinces, one thing Velareik had not considered was the growing population of Orc clans in the eastern Orc territory known as Thrakkal-Varn. The clans normally fight amongst themselves for territory but this time the weaker clans took advantage of the situation and aligned themselves to expand the overall Orc territory to the west in to Wulverheim. Wulverheim's eastern towns were raised by the Orcs where Velareik had let down his guard for the sake of conquering the western provinces. Then more bad luck for Velareik came as the Hammers Head Dwarves decided to take advantage of the situation. Knowing that it was wrong to side with a villain they immediately overthrew their clan leader and cancelled their long time alliance with Wulverheim. Their new leader declared war against Velareik to help with Skelm and Trondland. The tides of war quickly turned against Velareik's army and he could no longer maintain the defence of all of his boarders. He lost all of the towns he had conquered, including four of his own Wulverheimic towns, leaving him only two towns and few minor villages. His capital town Liascelyn and Gallimere were the only real towns he had left standing and at his disposal, but he did not give in. Then came the great Paladins of Torm, an elite knight unit from Skelm, who spent the 7-year war training to infiltrate Wulverheim's capital town Liascelyn, battle with Demons and liberate its people from its chaotic ruler. Steinolf The Brave the mightiest of this Paladin unit defeated Velareik and was crowned the new king by the people. With Velareik at Steinolf's mercy, it was time for punishment. Steinolf asked of Torm to grant him the power to use Velareik's demon summoning staff against him and banish his soul to the Abyss. Torm made it so and there he was banished. It is strongly conceived by the Vogbeloth Cult that Velareik took on a new demonic form and was renamed Vogbeloth. It was there in the hells he continued his old habits and eventually became the new ruler of the 101st layer. It is there he waits until it is ready for him to return to our realm. '''The Cult Not everyone in Wulverheim despised Vogbeloth's ways; of course there have always been likeminded villains. After he was banished to the Abyss he still had a few scattered loyal minions who continued to worship him like a god and keep a shadow of presence tied to this realm. It is rumoured that there is still a secret cult following him hidden somewhere within Wulverheim. No one seems to like admitting to such a thing however, be it the secretive members of the cult or regular people who are just too scared to think of the possibilities. This is all the better for the cult that does not wish to be seen or heard. 'The Warriors Guild' Accepted Classes: Arcane archer, Barbarian, Cleric, Duelist, Dwarven Defender, Eldritch Knight, Favored Soul, Fighter, Invisible Blade, Monk, Paladin, Ranger, Rogue, Sacred Fist, Swashbuckler, Weapon Master Based: Hammers Head Keep Guild Ranks: Apprentice, Journeyman, Swordsman, Protector, Defender, Warder, Guardian and Champion. About: The Warriors Guild, based in Hammers Head Keep, provides a common, and more importantly, public place of training and study for those of the warrior persuasion. The guild is a professional organization chartered by the King to regulate the hiring and training of mercenaries. Training, goods, and services are cheaper and superior for members, and Guran the Guild Master and founder knows where to find work. The Warriors Guild was founded in the year 1317DR by Guran Hammershead at the suggestion of Duke Bumli Hammershead to provide for public order without having to resort to standing armies. The first intention was to establish The Hammers Of Moradin, the Soul Forger's elite military order. Although it began as a Dwarf-only organization, it eventually opened its doors to all races and was simply known as The Warriors Guild. 'Thieves Guild' Alignment: Non-lawful Accepted Classes: Arcane trickster, Bard, Rogue. Based: Wulverberg Guild Ranks: Pickpocket, Looter, Footpad, Bandit, Prowler, Cat Burglar, Shadowfoot, Master Thief. About: The Thieves Guild is an organization for the gathering and training of those stealthy and shadowy in nature. Although criminal by its very definition, the local authorities often tolerate the existence of the guild as its presence often greatly decreases, if not eliminates, the more unstable or dangerous criminals. The Thieves Guild has also taken it upon themselves to look after the poor and homeless. Guild members are encouraged to give at least a small portion of what they take from the less needy and pass it to the poor. Like any trade guild, the Thieves Guild is an organization of professionals, except that in this case the professionals are thieves, robbers, pickpockets, smugglers, and other enterprising operators. They don't have public guildhalls, but in large towns they do tend to gather at a single location, such as a tavern, inn, or tradehouse. In Wulverberg there is actually a hidden guildhall where new recruits are sent to be initiated and accepted by the guild mistress. The Guild mistress is a Halfling woman that goes by the name Ms Diamond Took. She leads the guild and sees that things do not get out of hand. 'Thorns Guardians of The Forest' Accepted Classes: Druid, Ranger, Spirit Shaman. Based: Oaknest Forest Guild Ranks: Acorn, Sapling, Willow, Birch, Beech, Chestnut, Oak, Great Oak. About: Thorn is the Dryad Overseer of Oaknest forest. Thorns Guardians of The Forest are a guild of nature dedicated to protecting the forest from destruction and serving Thorn in whatever way she requires. Thorn is not as loathsome towards civilisation as most other Dryads but her and her guardians do believe in a fair balance between nature and civilisation. Both the creatures of Oaknest Forest and the city dwellers of Wulverheim have a mutual understanding. City dwellers know not to extend their territories any further into the forest, as do the creatures of the forest know not to wander too close towards the unnatural constructions of man.